


L'manberg, why have you failed me?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda?, Sad, probably some self esteem issues here lets be real, smp war finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: L'manberg my unfinished symphony. We shall both go down in memory. A glorious nation and a madman. Theres nothing left for us here. Goodbye, my friends.orwilbur does is a sad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	L'manberg, why have you failed me?

L’manberg, my nation, my home

We may have raised you from the ground, but it was you who raised us

Now youre nothing but a hole in the ground, nothing but a memory left to be forgotten

Life becomes stories, and those stories pass until they are but a legend, the truth forgotten, the glory left behind.

In one year, ten years, one hindered years, will they forget you L’manberg? My sweet unfinished symphony.

Will you be nothing but a memory?

The button was always going to be pressed. My brothers had betrayed me, there was nobody left who trusted me. They wanted L’manberg but it had been lost the minute Schlatt won the election.

_My brothers, why did you abandon me?_

Philza, the only one left. I had always wondered if he would be by my side when the time came. I had hoped that I knew the answer. I always knew I would be wrong.

My father, my brothers, my nation.

Is there nothing left for me now?

My L’manberg why have you failed me?

He will kill me, and we shall both fade from reality, becoming nothing but a memory.

Tubbo will be good for them. Better than I ever was. People trust him. I wonder if they ever trusted me?

My L’manberg my unfinished symphony, you failed me. But I failed my people long ago.

_Goodbye, my friends. I shall see you on the other side._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it isnt the best. I watched the streams and had to write something. Also it may not be entirely accurate, I didnt watch wilburs pov so rip.


End file.
